Twenty one? And cat socks?
by bakusuki
Summary: Just something a little pleasant with the Blitzkrieg Boys, involving a card game of 21? And Kai's cat socks?


I really wanted to do something that involves a little fun and humour with these guys. No one can honestly tell me that these guys didn't joke about - plus I'm entirely weak on the idea of Kai being fully accepted onto the team, and being a part of their banter. I just love the idea of these guys being soft and utter idiots around one another when they are aware from the public eye.

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Beyblade, nor am I claiming to have any rights to it - that much is obvious. All rights are reserved to its creator. All I am, is a nerd that adores a show about spinning tops, and here I am, writing about my favourite boys. The idea was definitely influenced by a little something that Little A Granger sent my way, and the rest, is kind of just mine._

Your views and reviews mean the entire world to me - I'm sure you're probably bored of hearing that, but it's true. If you have the time to review this, that would be fantastic, and definitely much appreciated, but if you can't think of anything to comment, or whatever - **do not worry about it**. Your views keep me doing something that I enjoy so much. I hope you guys enjoy this, as much as I enjoyed writing this. - Ellis.

* * *

He notes the blinking of the television screen, a blur of colours and images all flashing and disguising themselves as one, and the redhead brings himself to squint in response, in his best efforts to clear his vision. He'd been staring at the television screen for the past few hours, enduring Ian switching between channels occasionally, dancing between a reality show that Tala honestly didn't have the time for, and something that has based around wild animals and their habitats. He'd halted within his obnoxious switching of channels to view an advert that outlined the clear concern that was becoming an obvious aspect within third world countries - and on multiple occasions did Tala wish that he could something to help, or discretely insist that Ian changes the channel before Spencer becomes a weeping mess of human flesh and bone. Scrap that idea however, because he soon notes the snuffing of a sob coming from across the sofa, and cerulean hue dances towards his friend, whose currently attempting to dry his eyes on the collar of his shirt. Tala shuffles slightly within his position, back pressed against the arm rest of one side of the sofa, whilst his legs are idly sprawled within the span of Spencer's lap - eyes focus solely on the almost sobbing blond and almost seeks reassurance from the others.

"I always tell you to turn those damned adverts off." Spencer reminds, and earns himself a half-arsed glance from Ian, who shakes his head slightly, and returns his attention to the flickering screen. To the world, Spencer was a giant, a giant with multiple layers that couldn't frayed nor cracked, a beast with no emotion, purely ammo that was still attempting to reign his own control from Boris' once harsh clutches, and yet to the boys, he was often declared as the teddy bear by Ian, and fondly mocked by Bryan who made is clear that Spencer has the softest of the team. _He was human_ , after all, and adverts that focused on children that would ask for help if they had the voice to do so - brings out the most human side to him.

"They only bother you, because you're soft." Ian taunts, and a faint chuckle from Tala is heard. Yes, in some ways, Spencer is entirely soft, a soft individual that actually has a good heart, a giant who weeps at the most painful and human of things. Tala soon raises one of his feet and presses socked toes harshly against the side of Ian's head, which earns a greatly repulsed look from the shorter of the two, who soon shifts forward a little more, so that he is out of Tala's kicking range.

"I hope they're clean socks."

"They are. _Because they're mine._ " The voice is heard - delicate and yet powerful, and it belongs to Kai, whose currently sat on the arm of the chair that Bryan is occupying. Arms folded against his chest, calloused digits tucked within the warmth of joints, left leg idly thrown over the other, and the glaring of the television complimenting the harsh warmth of his eyes.

"Wow, you mean the great Kai Hiwatari **actually** shares?" There comes the fifth voice, the one that belongs to Bryan, the raving lunatic who occupies the chair, and idly does he lean into Kai, chin almost resting upon the others shoulder. His taunt comes as light and playful in every way that someone's voice can be - there's no malice nor mirth within the way that Bryan addresses Kai, that much is obvious within the faint smile that labels dewy-marble complexion of the phoenix wielder. Regardless, the boy gets a sharp and painful side eyed glare, that is all within good nature.

"No, I just don't share with idiots."

"I'm wounded Kai. _Really wounded_." Bryan pulls away from the boy, hand mockingly raising to cover part of his chest, to feign mild offence. He isn't even offended - he knows that he's an idiot, and he certainly doesn't need to be told twice, and he certainly does not need it being written within lights. Grey hues dance across his friend, who is idly rolling his eyes at him, but all in good fun. Truth is, Bryan enjoys this, the moments away from stardom, the moments about from the public, where they are not within the lights, where they're not the centre of sports entertainment, with people questioning their decisions for the next Championships. It's just them, the team, _the boys_ , and Kai being one of them, enduring their odd sense of banter, and taking it with a pinch of salt. It's just them, being them, and enjoying the acquired sense of humour that they behold, it's them enjoying their freedom, and their own company, without being chastised or viewed as broken antiques with broken pasts.

"They have cats on too." The redhead singsongs, head dropping back upon the throne that is his shoulders and admire the look that Kai is giving him. Kai isn't even looking at him - his attention is still focusing upon the flickering television screen, but Tala notes the faint crinkling of disdain that dances through Kai's countenance, never mind how it sculptures the span of his nose.

"They most certainly do not." It's a defensive mechanism that kicks in without Kai even thinking about it, and really - it's a mechanism that should have been dissolved, or at least, it is one within working progress. Tala often reminds that Kai doesn't need to be so defensive when he's around them. He reassures him that Spencer has the tendency to soften over simple adverts that manage to touch a nerve, and that Bryan still has a tendency to break out in violent streaks - he reminds him that it is quite okay to maintain the human instinct about you, but it isn't one that he needs to maintain.

Kai doesn't stay for another minute longer - not because he genuinely doesn't want to put up with conversation - he generally doesn't see the point in sitting front of the television any longer. They're watching the same old rubbish, same thing at the same time every single day, and Kai honestly cannot stand another five minutes listening to some reality queen gloating about how she got to wear she is by being a spoilt brat and insisting her father pay for everything. He pushes himself up from the arm of the chair and departs from the room, heading towards the kitchen.

"Please don't tell me I insulted the great Kai?"

"You insulted his socks, Tala." Bryan corrects with a firm nod, whilst Kai is gesturing with his fingers for the others to either leave him alone, or simply shut the hell up. Either works at the moment. They're not going to leave him alone, Kai knows that, they all know that, eventually Kai will be out of the room for long enough, and Ian will note that Kai is moving around the kitchen, and Tala's curiosity will have been piqued, and Bryan and Spencer will be mentality scrapping between them over whose shoulder Kai should be thrown over, in the efforts of bringing him back into the living room. Truth is Kai had fallen silent, not long after entering the kitchen, and Bryan had noted one of the cupboards being opened, only to be closed gentle after a short period, then one of the kitchen chairs were pulled across the flooring - and then Kai went silent. It's actually Ian who leaves the remote and his position upon the carpet flooring, just to go into the living and see what Kai is doing, and Tala mentally chastises him for leaving the television on, when no one was showing any interest in watching the remainder of his pissy reality tv show.

"You hold him upside, and I'll lynch the git." Bryan utters between a sharp set of teeth, as he watches Spencer is now rising from his position of the sofa, and Tala is soon following suit too. _Figures_. Of course they would follow him - **nosy bleeders**.

Upon entering the kitchen, they find that Kai's set at the kitchen table, and Ian is sat across from them, the pair of them are swapping playing cards, and attempting to win a game of twenty one, although apparently Ian had insisted on a simple game of snap, only to be reminded that Kai would 'snap' him if he so begged for the game again. Tala hadn't understand how a game of twenty one had worked at first, and it took an hour for Tala to fully grasp the instructions that Kai had given him, whereas Bryan had picked up the game as both himself and Kai were known for ridiculously late nights and early beginnings, and their late nights usually consisted of swapping games and winning ridiculous challenges, and Spencer - well Spencer usually watched and insisted that he wasn't getting involved in the game. He always got invested in the game, and at one point Ian placed the idea of betting beyblade parts on the game, and the winner takes it all. Bryan reminded that he'd rather skin himself, and wear Kai's fluffiest pair of socks, whilst Kai was mildly insulted and reassured them all that he did not have fluffy, bloody socks.

"Can't believe you started a game of twenty one without, Hiwatari." Bryan snorts, accompanying the seat aside of Kai, whilst Tala takes the other, and Spencer takes the seat aside of Ian, clearly amused by Ian's attempt at reaching across the table to get to the cards that Kai had previously dealt him.

"I don't share with idiots, remember?"

"Is this because Tala mentioned that your socks have cats on them?" Bryan leans into the boy, who suppresses sigh, and within his best efforts passes Bryan a side eyed glance, before shifting slightly to one side in the efforts of creating distance between himself and the other. _Not that he minded how close the other one was_.

"You wanna play, or what?" The phoenix wielder utters, drawing up the collection of playing cards that had been set before himself and Ian. Bryan motions with his hands, a gesture that sort of says: well duh, whilst Tala literally does respond with: **duh, obviously**. Of course they wanted to play, so Kai gathers up the cards between himself, and shuffles them almost expertly, and honestly, Tala almost admits that he is somewhat jealous that Kai is so graceful within shuffling the cards, whereas just the other day Tala attempted it and dropped them all over the floor, and it had been Spencer who had singsonged: _not so graceful now, are we, Tala?_

"Do I need to retell you the instructions?" It is now the redhead who suppresses a heavy sigh, and instead replaces that sigh, with the ocean coloured glare of his eyes. He collects up his cards and reminds the other, that whilst he may be many things, he's also not stupid and that if Kai continued the way he was going, Tala wouldn't think twice of knocking him off of his God damn chair, and of course Kai had challenged that, by practically daring Tala to do it - in fact, he'd openly said that Tala had a free shot, but he best be able to get away quickly.

And Bryan had broken in with the ' _ladies_ ' comment, earning himself a well timed and precise glare from both Kai and Tala.


End file.
